Tatsuke
Username: Luckyclaw Name: Tatsuke Kahnoda (Tat-skay Kahn-oda. Teachers always say his name wrong at roll call and attendance.) Age: 17, going on 18 Race: Human Tatsuke is a pale-skinned human male, with slanted eyes and a flat but noble face. He has thick, well brushed dusty-brown hair and dark yellow eyes that seem a golden amber in darkness. Tatsuke is rather meek in his body, and still holds most of the awkwardness of puberty. His neck is just slightly too scrawny for his face, his wrists just a tad too thin for his hands, and so on. He's finally starting to grow into his skin, but to hide his odd body as he grows, Tatsuke tends to wear purple or golden robes that cover his body from neck to toe. Even then, however, all the robes he owns are very loose. Some may be lead to believe that Tatsuke will always be this way, but in reality he's just a late bloomer. Tatsuke is often quiet around others. This isn't because he is innatley dour, but because his English is so horrible that it ends up driving him right into an embarrassing situation. Tatsuke naturally speaks Nihounese, and coming to the Academy is the first time he has had to rely soley on his second language. In fact, he hasn't even known English for more than two years. But under his silence, Tatsuke is truthfully a very friendly and gentle person who tries to look out for those weaker than him. He tries to be very wise, but sometimes his human nature gets in the way of his practices. On his dark side, Tatsuke can hold secrets and be too prideful of himself, which are some of the best ways to bring him to his knees. But he never deliberatley holds these dark thoughts, and the moment it is mentioned he tries his best to right his wrongs. His final flaw is the fact that he often allows his humbleness and lack of tenacity overtake him. When he isn't thoroughly enjoying something, he has a bad habit of giving up or submitting to another's will. The Kahnoda clan has been in the service of the Nihounese emporer and shoguns since the dawn of written record, and have been of varying importance throughout the centuries. However, as highly revered tacticians they have almost always been some of the most important figures in war, directly or indirectly. As such, the recent cataclysmic war between all races deeply affected Tatsuke and his personality. Before the war had ever come to affect him, he was very naiive, pure and deeply honest. He was very close to his mother and revered his father greatly. His grandfather, Katsutoshi, was the active Kahnoda in the war up until a year after his birth, where the ninety-year-old was forced to retire for obvious reasons. At the age of ten, Tatsuke's father was summoned to active duty. For six more years, he and his mother lived together happily. Then, at the war's end, there was one final strike against the human race by the dragons and their allies. The strike took his mother from him. Soon after, he received word that his father had been killed in action, but no remains had been recovered. This left a profound affect on him, and even if its affect has weakened with time it still hurts him to think about the war. He will go to almost any length to pretend the war never existed, but at the end of every day he takes a slot of time to write a letter to his deceased parents, telling them about his day and how much he misses them. He keeps the letters under his bed, where his pet won't get at them. He has a domestic pet fox named Evui, who is silver and black. Evui snuck into his case as he was packing, and even though Tatsuke had meant to leave him in the care of his Kitsune friend back in Nihoun, the sly fox ended up coming with him to the Academy. Even above a frail and body body, a piece of black lingerie that his other friend snuck into his case as he 'helped' him back, and a yellow rubber duck, Evui is his most closely gaurded physical secret, since he can't just mail a fox across two seas and dreads what they'd do to him and his pet if they found out he brought a fox, even if it was unwillingly. Thankfully, Evui is surprisingly well behaved. Tatsuke has an odd hobby in animal training. He likes studying, getting to play board games with others, being accepted, music, and playing his sitar and guitar. The guitar being the one western thing he's very familiar with, as it was a gift brought by his grandfather on his first birthday. The day he returned after being retired from the war. He despises getting pranked, tricked or bullied, getting embarrassed, sports, being lied to, thinking he'd be doing his family dishonor and talking about the war. Especially those last two. When Tatsuke is really trying his best to win something, he doesn't like to loose. This isn't a big problem however, and usually this is so minor it's not even worth mentioning. When he clings to this minor trait, something else is bothering him. In the dark, Tatsuke secretly uses magic to make his eyes glow, hence why they seem brighter in darkness. No one had ever noticed, however. He has horrible vision in the dark otherwise. Tatsuke has a fear of dragons and sudden explosions. Descriptions of gore and the thought of hauntings or zombies send chills down his spine. Tatsuke's birthday is March 17th. Schedule MONDAY Hour 1 (9:00am - 10:00am) - Swordplay TUESDAY Hour 1 (9:00am - 10:00am) - Gym WEDNESDAY Hour 1 (9:00am - 10:00am) - Magic Hour 2 (10:05am - 11:05am) - World History Hour 3 (11:10am - 12:10pm) - History of the Heavens THURSDAY Hour 1 (9:00am - 10:00am) - Alchemy Hour 2 (10:05am - 11:05am) - Science ONE HOUR LUNCH BREAK FRIDAY Hour 1 (9:00am - 10:00am) - Literature Hour 2 (10:05am - 11:05am) - Cultural Studies ONE HOUR LUNCH BREAK Hour 4 (1:10pm - 2:10pm) - Astronomy Abilities Tatsuke has a high IQ rating and is a very talented mage. As a member of the Kahnoda family, he has been taught strategy and its importance almost since the day of his birth. He is very talented in many different board games, mainly those that hail from the east. However, he doesn't know the rules of most western board games and would require teaching. Even so, Tatsuke is a fast and eager learner who enjoys games of wit and is bound to take quickly to instruction. Tatsuke also speaks two languages, choppy English and natural Nihounese, and can write and read both. Dragon A silver dragon named Dogan. Tatsuke fears Dogan, but Dogan adores Tatsuke. Nihoun in history and the war Nihoun is a mountainious archipelago at the easternmost part of the old continent. Its people are very honorable and traiditonal, with very strong focus on family and responsibilities. They speak their own language, which greatly varies phoenetically from the common language. Verbal transition from one language to the other very difficult, as a strong accent is required to speak Nihounese correctly. Even before the war was even a thought in anyone's darkest thoughts, Nihoun was incredibly strained for resources and always had to either import raw materials or conquor nearby lands. The lack of material and farming land turned its natural races against each other hundreds of years before the great war, leaving humans as its dominant inhabitants and the other natural races forced into hiding or emigration to other lands. In more recent times, the other native races have begun too come out of hiding, but they are often met with fear and distrust. During the war, the Nihounese were known as some of the most brutal humans, and the call of duty was often more important than their own lives. Though their numbers were far smaller than every other human combined, their contribution made the official war longer than it ever would have been and made the humans more successful than they should have been. Their large hand in the war very often put them up against dragons, which had previously been omens of good fortune. In the final stages of the war, when most other races had become too exhausted to compete with the humans and dragons, the dragons and other war leadership finally banded together against the human race (which was as tired as the dragons) and launched a final campaign on various targets across human territory. The last brutal strike against the humans was at the heart of Nihoun, which levelled a major city and left thousands of Nihounese civilians horribly disfigured or dead. Absolutley Useless Trivia In Tatsuke posts, I make occasional allusions to Fire Emblem, Pokemon, Skyrim and various RPGs. Try to spot them! Kahnoda is a combination of the Mongolian ruler, Ghenghis Kahn, and the Japanese shogun Oda Nobunaga. They were great tacticians known for uniting landmasses. Tatsuke is sometimes 25% Mongolian in realistic role play. Nihoun is based on a historical medley of Japan. It combines elements of Tokugawa shogunate, Meiji restoration and post-World War II time periods.